


Philkas One-Shots

by Philkas_is_Life



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Waldenshea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philkas_is_Life/pseuds/Philkas_is_Life
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck from Eyewitness.





	1. Introduction

**!!PLEASE READ!!**

So I am starting this collection of one-shots and there are a few things you should know before reading.

-If there is anything like sexual content, abuse, eating disorders, etc. I will ALWAYS put a warning at the top of that story.

-This will not be updated regularly, sometimes I might update more than once in a day, other times I might go 2 weeks without updating

-I LOVE PROMPTS. Please feel free to leave prompts! You can leave them as a comment on any of these stories. I may not do some of them or I may do them like a few weeks after the prompt was left, it's all about if/when I have an idea for it.

-I also appreciate when people leave constructive criticism and point out mistakes. None of these are edited so there probably will be a few mistakes and I take no offense in people pointing them out, I am grateful for it. I am also grateful for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so please don't hesitate to comment! Just don't say things like 'this sucks', because that I do not appreciate. 

-Many of these may be a continuation of a scene from the show or take place during an episode. I will also put that information at the top of the story. I may also leave a video of the scene and if I do I will write something like 1:25-2:52 to let you know which part of the video to watch. I may attach other things like pics, gifs, and fanvids/art. I did not make any of those things (unless I specify that it was made by me) and credit goes to whomever did make them. If they have a problem with me using it they can just let me know and I will remove it :)

Don't worry, this is almost over.

-Some may be AU's or other things, which I will also specify at the top of that story <3

-Some may be super dark while others may be nothing but fluff. Some may be 10,000 words (probably not) while others may be 10 words (again, probably not, but you get my point). 

-If I decide to continue a one-shot I will add the second part with the same title as the first

part and put (part 2) at the end of said title. Please let me know if you want any to be continued!

 

I love you guys, and thank you so much for reading this! Sorry if it was annoying, I hope you enjoy!

 


	2. Pull Me Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content
> 
> This picks up during episode 7 when Lukas takes Philip to go swimming.

**Lukas's POV**

"I don't swim"

"Dude come on, it's like 5 feet deep" I said, immediately regretting it when I saw the look on Philip's face. He was serious, so I just walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why don't you? Swim I mean?"

"...I...I just.." He let out a sigh. "..I never learned how. I've never been swimming before."

I could see his cheeks turn a pinkish color, and I felt bad. I didn't mean to make him feel embarrassed or anything, I just wanted to know.

"Maybe I could teach you? Like I taught you how to ride the bike?"

Philip's eyes shot up from the ground to look at me, and he looked surprised for a minute. But then a small smile crept onto his face.

"Really? You want to?"

"Yeah of course"

He stood up, and for a minute I didn't know what he was doing. But then he took off his shoes and started pulling up his shirt, revealing his stomach. My breathe caught in my throat and I opened my mouth slightly. I was staring, quite obviously, but I couldn't help it. I could feel heat creeping up my neck.

I noticed Philip's shirt had stopped moving, and I looked up. He was watching me, staring directly into my eyes, and suddenly I could feel the heat in my cheeks. His face was blank for a minute, almost confused, but then the corners of his mouth curled up slowly in the adorable way they do. He started moving again, slowly this time. I looked back down and watched him place his free hand on his stomach, as the other one held his shirt up to his waist. His hand slowly started sliding up, over his flat stomach, and up to his shirt. He pulled it up more, very slowly revealing his chest. I could feel my breathing getting heavier. I was practically drooling, but I had no control over my body anymore. I couldn't think about anything other than what Philip was doing and how hot he looked doing it. I could feel a twitch in my boxers, which was the only item of clothing I was wearing.

He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it at me. It landed on my head, covering my face, and I quickly grabbed it and set it beside me so I could see Philip. He smiled at that, and it seemed to encourage him more, because soon I was watching his hand trail slowly down his chest. It moved down his stomach, and slipped under his jeans. My breath caught again and I could feel my dick growing beneath my boxers, getting harder.

He slowly pulled his hand back out, and unbuttoned his jeans. He moved the zipper down at a pace that felt like a millimeter every minute. After the zipper was down, he moved both his hands, slipping them under his jeans on his hips. I could feel my heart racing and I gulped in anticipation.

Philip started pulling them down, moving his hips back and forth slightly, teasingly, as he did so. once they were down around his ankles, he pulled them and his socks off quickly. He looked back to me, I could feel it, and still I couldn't stop staring at his body.

Philip is thin, but not to a point where he looks sick or anything. No, he looks perfect. I'm pretty sure that if he would just keep standing there I would just keep staring at him until I died of dehydration or something. It was like his body hypnotized me, every curve, every bone, every mark put me in a trance that made me harder than I thought I could get, creating a tent in my boxers.

He started walking, slowly of course, towards the pond and my eyes followed him. Every slight sway of his hips, every move he made just making me hotter. He stepped into the water, not very far of course, but far enough that he could sit down and hide his lower half under the water. I was still staring, watching him shimmy a little like he was doing something. His arms were moving under the water and I felt a need to know what he was doing, but I still couldn't move. I just watched him, completely intrigued.

And then something was flying towards me.

It took my brain a minute to register what had just landed in my lap, my eyes staring down. It was wet, and I picked it up examining it. I realized what it was and felt a shock go through my body.

I was holding Philip's boxers. He was naked. _Philip is naked._ Before I knew what was happening I had dropped the boxers, scrambled to my feet, and was running towards the water.

I got in and grabbed Philip, pulling him further in with me. He grabbed onto me tightly.

I stopped once we were in the middle of the pond, which was shallow enough that we could both stand, Philip's chin just above the water. Once we were standing there, Philip's arms moved as he reached them up around my neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, and so did I, "I've got you."

Then he moved again, and I felt his legs wrap around my waist. He was just smiling at me, and that set me off. I held onto him with one arm, and used the other to get my boxers off. It was difficult, with Philip attached to me and only one arm, but I didn't care and I managed to get them off pretty quickly.

We were both naked, smiling at each other. We just looked into each others eyes for a minute, until I felt Philip move slightly against me. I leaned in and started kissing his neck, our body's pressed tightly together. Philip's legs moved lower, coming down around my ass, until I could feel his length against mine. And then he started grinding against me, and it felt so good I was sure it was enough to make me come. I let my head fall back, and Philip took that opportunity to kiss my neck. He nipped at it lightly and sucked on it, leaving a mark, all the while still grinding against me. My hands were on Philip's ass, and one of them moved up into his hair. My fingers fisted in it, tugging, and Philip let out a moan against my neck.

It sent electricity coursing through me. I needed to hear it again.

I pulled again, a little harder this time, and Philip moaned again. I wanted more.

I moved my hand out of his hair and put it on his chest, slowly moving it down. Once I reached his cock, I took it in my hand and played with it experimentally. He moaned again, much louder this time, and I didn't know I could want something this much. I quickly put his legs down and turned him around, so that my chest was pressed against his back, my dick against his ass. His head fell back slightly, so that we were cheek to cheek. As I continued playing with his length, he brought his hand up to the other side of my face, pulling me into a kiss. It wasn't so rushed now, it was slower, full of passion. As he kissed me, he started grinding against me again.

After a minute of this, he brought his hand down and reached back to grab my dick. He started out stroking slowly, making me let out soft moans.

We fell into a rhythm, both of us stroking each other rather quickly now and in sync. We were still making out, faster now, but still not rushed. Both of us were letting out loud moans.

"I-I'm close" Philip managed to breathe out between kisses.

"I kn-know, m-e too"

I could feel his whole body trembling against mine, and I used my free hand to grab him around the waist, holding him tightly against me. I was trembling too, so fucking close. I bucked into his hand as I came.

"Ph-Philip, fuck" I moaned out, sending Philip over the edge.

We both came in the water, and I kept Philip up against me until he came down. After we both did, I turned him around.

His eyes were still closed, but fluttered open after a minute. He was smiling, and fuck if he wasn't the most beautiful thing I had ever seen...

"That was amazing" I said shyly, looking down. Philip put his hand under my chin, tilting my head back up so I would look him in the eyes. He was still smiling.

"Yeah, it was." He said, before pulling me into a kiss. It was slow and there was no tongue but it still made my world stop. And before I had time to convince myself that it was a stupid idea I was talking.

"I love you, Philip." I said, not looking down this time but directly into his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"I know," he smiled slightly, "I love you too."

And then we were kissing again, and I wasn't scared anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first time writing smut, so it probably wasn't very good :/  
> Kudos, comments, bookmarking, etc. are always appreciated! <3


	3. Free & in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda fluff with a little violence.
> 
> So this takes place during episode 8, after the scene at school. It takes place a little bit later in the school day.
> 
> Mike is a character that I am adding, he is one of Lukas's 'friends' who hates Philip.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Philip was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that he could barely even feel the pain that came with taking several punches to the face.

It was just after math class when it happened. He was in such a good mood after Lukas had told him that they could hang out at school that he didn't even hear Mike at first.

"Yo! Shea!" Mike shouts again, and Philip turns to see him standing a few feet away.

"I heard you've been stalking my friend! I saw you talking to him outside, and I think you should leave him alone!" Mike shouts, before punching Philip.

He shoves Philip back and Philip falls. Mike then gets on top of him and keeps hitting him. Philip tries to fight back, but Mike is huge. He is the captain of the football team and a wrestling champion, and he has at least 60 lbs. on Philip.

Philip is scared, he knows that everyone at school hates him and won't help him. And he knows that all of the teachers have a meeting right now, so he can't count on any of them to break up the fight.

______

Lukas is walking to his locker from the far end of the school where he had English when he hears a loud commotion.

He was just going to walk by, not wanting to get involved, when he sees a familiar pair of shoes.

_Philip._

He runs, pushing through the cheering crowd, terrified.

He gets through the crowd, grabs Mike and slams him backwards, off of Philip and onto the ground. He sees Philip, who has blood on his face, and is filled with rage. Lukas gets on top of Mike and pulls him up by his collar, his anger written all over his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ , TOUCH HIM AGAIN!!!" Lukas yells before punching him.

______

All of a sudden, Mike is being pulled off of him, and Philip sits up to see Lukas on top of Mike.

He hears Lukas yell at him before he starts punching him, and Philip scrambles to his feet. Everyone is quiet now and all he can hear is Lukas hitting Mike. He grabs Lukas's shoulder, stopping him from hitting Mike, who is now in worse shape than Philip.

"Hey. Hey, calm down. It's okay Lukas, I'm okay." Philip whispers.

Lukas is standing facing Philip now and everyone is watching them, which Lukas thinks is why Philip was whispering, but he doesn't care who hears him.

"I'm sorry Philip, I'm so sorry. This would have never happened if I hadn't-"

"-It's not your fault." Philip says cutting him off.

And Lukas can't help it. Before he knows what he is doing he kisses Philip, a slow passionate kiss, and pulls him into a hug. He can hear everyone around him whispering, and surprisingly he finds he doesn't care. All he cares about is Philip.

And Philip is shocked.

After a minute, he pulls back. He looks at Philip, who has a huge goofy smile on his face, before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd of people. He runs, taking Philip with him, outside. They get on his motorcycle and start driving, Philip holding on tight. And they both feel free. Free and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I love prompts, so feel free to leave as many as you want!
> 
> Kudos and stuff are always appreciated! :)


End file.
